


December Vignette: Christmas is coming

by Elysandra



Series: Triumvirate [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: (depending on how you want to read it), D/s, F/F, F/M, Multi, and Helen playing along, kinky christmas, mainly Kate and Nikola having a little fun waiting for Christmas, sliiiiiight humiliation kink, sliiiiiight objectification kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: Nikola and Kate come up with a rather unique Advent calendar. Helen humours them.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander/Nikola Tesla
Series: Triumvirate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	December Vignette: Christmas is coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Ficmas challenge on the Amanda Tapping discord. Day 3.  
> Prompts used: "decoration" + "been naughty".
> 
> Enjoy! :)

~~~

They put up some of the decorations early this year, as Kate calls it. And they gift each other Advent calendars in doing so.

Helen has been ‘naughty’ (Nikola pays for _that_ word choice - and makes sure to use it repeatedly afterwards), missing a number of date nights in a row in November. It’s Nikola who suggests having her make up for it in December. Kate, though, provides the veritably _genius_ idea (in her opinion at least, Helen seems to disagree) that turns the whole thing into what it is now. A gift to them both.

The last weekend in November sees Helen naked and Kate with a bowl of henna, despite Helen’s (noticeably half-hearted) protests. Not that she has much ground to protest on to begin with. Or opportunity to watch, after Kate blindfolds her. The latter quite annoys Helen, judging by her growl, but she does not take it off again. In the end, though, it’s the threat of being tied down and, more importantly, of crooked decorations that quietens her, and she holds perfectly still as Kate takes great care to do an exceptionally good job. They will have to look at this for quite a while, after all.

And it does turn out great. The lines are straight, the numbers beautiful, and there are little swirls and other flourishes decorating the two calendars, turning Helen’s skin into a piece of art. Christmas art.

24 days. 48 tasks.

(And one or two more sessions to keep the designs fresh and decorative, much to Kate’s delight. She’s always up to spending extra time on Helen’s body!)

Kate is there on the morning of the 1st when Nikola bends Helen over her desk, and matches his grin afterwards when he takes great pleasure in crossing out the ‘1’ on Helen’s lower back with the marker Helen grudgingly provides. Helen scowls when he does, and scowls harder when he sends her over to Kate who is smirking widely at her as she spreads her legs.

Having Helen open her blouse afterwards so she can cross out the second ‘1’ on her lover’s ribcage is very satisfying indeed.

Most exciting, though, is seeing more and more days crossed out on Helen’s back whenever she gets her naked.

A silent testament to her partners’ fucking - and to Christmas coming.

~~~ 


End file.
